Dueling Disaster
by Allison Wonderland
Summary: A bit of dueling from our fav couple. Things will be just peachy...right?
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer: I don;t own it. This story comes from the dueling challange made on AlbusandMinerva  
  
A little side note to James Blonde: Tong hong e song e cong o nong dong cong hong a pong pong i e o fong mong yong song tong o rong yong (tong hong e song u mong mong e rong o nong e) i song o vong e rong 4 pong a gong e song long o nong gong nong o wong....long e tong mong e kong nong o wong i nong song cong hong o o long i fong yong o u wong a nong tong tong o rong e a dong i tong bong e fong o rong e i pong o song tong i tong!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I call this meeting of the order of the Phoenix to order" Albus Dumbledores voice rang out through the enlarged meeting room at Hogwarts. "We are going to be sharpening up out dueling skills today with a small tournament. Half will pick a name of one of the other half and those two will duel."   
  
With these words, he conjured up a crystal bowl and a scroll. "Come up and pick a name when I call yours. Remus Lupin."   
  
One by one the lot of them went up and got their names and then dueled their opponent. Finally only Minerva McGonagall and Dumbledore himself were left. "Well Minerva, I am guessing we are dueling each other."  
  
"Albus, is that wise? You remember what happened the last time the two of us dueled. Both of us ended up in the hospital wing for a week!"   
  
"Ah yes I remember that well. However, there is no river in here nor any trees." The members of the order were looking at them with confusion. They ignored this and took up their positions, bowed and the duel began.  
  
The members of the order had seen nothing like this before. The fighting couple forgot everything, where they were, the people who were there, everything but each other. They threw curses hexes and spells, anything that they could think of. They even threw spells that no one had even heard of, Latin, Italian, Greek, even ancient languages and elvish.  
  
  
  
Things started to get nasty when Minerva transfigured her wand into a ring on her finger, still capable of casting spells and then summoned a sword.  
  
Albus gasped in surprise. He was not expecting that. He did the only thing he could think of and called his own sword.  
  
Wands were forgotten. A whistling filled the room, making evidence of the speed of the fighting. Severus Snape raised his eyebrows. He was an accomplished swordsman but the level on which these two were fighting was truly magnificent.  
  
  
  
One particularly hard hit knocked both of their swords out of the owners hands. They lay near a wall forgotten and the duel turned back to wands.  
  
They had been at it for nearly an hour now and both were getting tired. Dumbledore summoned nearly the last of his power,  
  
"STUPIFY!!"  
  
The blast hit Minerva and she was catapulted to and right through the back wall. Albus let out a cry of what seemed to be agony as he rushed over to his...well you couldn't call her a friend, she was much more then that. He loved her with all of his soul.   
  
She wasn't moving when he reached her. Only the slight bit of breath in her rising and falling chest made him aware that she was still alive. In one deft movement, he had picked her up from the ground and carried her to Poppy, leaving the speechless Order behind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well there you have it. I'll probably finish it tomorrow...but that depends on if you review!!!!  
  
Cheers!  
  
Athenia 


	2. Pains of Heart

Dong i song cong long a mong e rong (dont ask...but it means disclamer...lol Jamie! u Should change ur name to green belt!....but never mind)  
  
I OWN ALLLL HP STUFF!!!! (was that a flying pig????)  
  
Anywho...ONWARD!!!!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Within moments, Albus rushed into the hospital wing, yelling for Poppy.  
  
"Albus?" She gasped when she saw Minerva. "What in heavens name happened to her???"  
  
"We were dueling."  
  
"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore! Are you out of your mind?! You know that when you two duel, your magic combines and both send out spells that are triple the power!"  
  
"I know Poppy. But Minerva....will she be alright? She went right through the wall."  
  
Poppy tisked as she preformed an examination.  
  
"She should be fine. She is just knocked out. She is very lucky, by all likelihood, she should be dead. As it is, I'm not sure just when she will wake up." As Poppy walked back to her office, Albus could just hear her mutter, "Or if"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It had been a week and Minerva made no response what so ever. Albus never left her bedside and members of the order trickled in and out. He was worried. He hated to be worried. It worried him. And when he was worried, all of Hogwarts was worried.   
  
Poppy too, was worried. She did not understand why her friend and colleague would not wake up. According to all of the tests, Minerva was perfectly healthy, apart from being unconscious.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Another week. Nothing. Albus had moved on from worried to being borderline terrified that she would not wake up and also to guilt. Minerva had warned him, but he did not listen. When ( or indeed if, he told himself sadly) she woke up, it was possible that she would never forgive him. It was his fault and her death would rest on his shoulder.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Two more days. If Minerva did not wake up by the end of the day, Poppy was almost certain that she would never wake up.  
  
That night, Albus laid his head near hers and cried himself to sleep.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Evil I know....I want to thank all who reviewed!  
  
Jestana  
  
cowboyinuyasha  
  
The Silver Witch  
  
VoyICJ  
  
Noura  
  
Witch Whoopie  
  
Petriebird18  
  
Laura Kay  
  
Racara  
  
Gem8  
  
Princess Witch  
  
Minni  
  
Desiree  
  
Another chappie tomorrow it I get to it (damn projects!)  
  
Cheers!  
  
Athenia 


End file.
